


Hell Rain Upon Me

by littlemonsteast



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Blood and Gore, Cut open, Desperate Connor, Experimentation, Father-Son Relationship, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-18 05:27:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 16,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15478635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemonsteast/pseuds/littlemonsteast
Summary: Rhea also known as Amanda, a powerful Goddess has gifted the world two extraordinary gods; Akshaykeerti the child to raise the sun and keep the light running through Earth's eternal days and cities, then there was Ghanashyam the child sent to rain darkness through the land and sky of the Earth below. Making the Sun and Moon that shine upon the cities. Letting them having an endless cycle of death and rebirth to replenish their immortal souls. Never would Amanda thought that the gods would be born so near in one place.





	1. Elevator

Hank was waiting impatiently as he paced the hospital, he never in a million years would imagine that Gavin's own girl would end up giving birth too.  So now two impatient fathers that hated each other dearly glare at one another and pace endlessly till their children were due. From the small talk, both were aware that their wives were holding legendary beings inside them, having heard the voice of Amanda from the heavens telling them of the rebirths of Akshaykeerti and Ghanashyam. Preparing them for the grief that had to follow.

"Mr Anderson, Mr Reed, the children-" A doctor spoke up, panting as they hurried inside to their godly children, before grief settled in since the birth of the gods only meant the deaths of the mothers, whether it was soon or later. Nobody truly knew.

\---

"CONNOR NO!" Hank yelled, as his teenage demi-god son set fire to his meal out of boredom. Before Hank could even put it out this time, Connor ate it while it was on fire. Groaning softly, he puts his face in his hands as his son's glowing red eyes bored into his head. "Just.. make yourself look human, okay? You're coming with me to work." Looking up as the god finished his meal before cleaning everything up. Hank got up to dry off the dishes and put them away with a soft chuckle.

"Why do you call me Connor when my name is Akshaykeerti?" Connor spoke up suddenly, Hank turned his head to face him as he paused for a moment, before resuming to cleaning his hands. Drying them off with a paper towel, he puts a hand on his beard and thinks hard about that, not that he had to, he just liked to get Connor impatient, speaking of which, the teenager punched his arm lightly. "Come on dad! Tell me!!" His glowing eyes were warm brown ones now. Hank gave a laugh as he nods before facing Connor.

"Well, my wife was pregnant, we were going to have a baby boy and I thought we should call him Connor or Cole. Then you were born and well... I wanted to conceal your identity. I paid all the doctors to keep you a secret from the public. You're my son, not some god of the sun." He smiled. "But I am the-" Hank put a hand over his mouth to quiet him. "Shush, I know." He grinned before pulling on his jacket. "Ready?" Connor grins as he pulled on Hank's extra large DPD sweater, due to their height and weight difference, it was basically a dress on him. He didn't care anyways, along as it concealed his arms bands and permanent marking. Pulling some jeans and knee high combat boots to conceal his ankle bands, he nods.

"Ready!" Hank hums as he gives Sumo a pat goodbye, Connor giving the beast a big hug before leaving to the car with Hank. turning around, he made sure the door was locked before getting into the passenger seat. "So I finally get to meet Gavin today! I sure hope he's not as stubborn as you say he is." Hank sighed as he starts the drive. "Trust me boy, he's as stubborn as a mule till his son gets involved." Connor gasped.

"His will be there!?" Hank nods with a laugh. The rest of the ride to DPD consisted of Connor screaming his head off in excitement since he was leaving the house for the first time under Amanda's instructions which meant he will make friends! Not that he hated being at home with Sumo and his dad or anything, he just wanted to know what outside was like and boy did he take advantage of sticking his head out of the window, feeling his piercings press to his head a bit.

"We're here Connor!" Hank called from the DPD. Connor was currently walking about the parking lot, picking up all sorts of bugs and animals, turning around, he sprints over to Hank and clung to his outstretched hand. "ONWARDS DAD!" Hank only laughed as he brought Connor inside. Closing the door behind him, Connor wouldn't stop talking about literally everything as Hank signed in. Still dragging Connor along, feeling Connor stop suddenly, he stops and looked at Connor was he stared at the elevator. "What's that?" Sort of shaking nervously. Hank raised his brows and looked up at it. "That's an elevator Con." Connor gasped. "Wow..." He sighs as Hank smiles and brought him inside an empty elevator, just as he was about to press 6, a hand stuck in the door as the doors opened again.

"Hold on muffin top, I gotta get in." A deep voice broke through, Connor pressed into Hank's side as a scruffy looking angry male got in the elevator, wearing a worn down faded red faux leather sweater over a black shirt, baggy jeans and some scuffed shoes. Besides him was a cleaner looking male, much taller, he looked a little anxious, especially from the way he behaved like Connor and clung to his father like everything was new to him, though his face was frightening from his piercing blue eyes and furrowed brows. It's what Hank called a bitch face. A very scary bitch face. As soon as the elevator started moving, Connor squeaked and leaped onto Hank's back.

"WHAT'S HAPPENING!? IS IT AN EARTHQUAKE!???" He squawks, suddenly the elevator was filled with laughter from Hank and a soft chuckle from the scruffy man. Connor continued to hang onto Hank's back as he held Connor's legs as if it was a piggy back ride. As soon they got out the elevator, Connor went to hug the ground. "OH MY GOD SWEET RELEASE FROM HELL!!" He screams, people giving him questionable looks as Hank laughed all the way to his desk. Connor eventually got up and ran after Hank, taking a seat in his guest seat, nearly flipping over it form the force, earning another hardy laugh as Hank banged a hand on his desk. Connor flushed in embarrassment. "SHUT UP!" Curling into the sweater.

 Eventually he looked up and watched as the scruffy man walked to his own desk, seeming to try and conceal his laughter as the taller sleeker male walked behind him, mumbling something. along the line of, "Please don't put me on the hell-ride again.."


	2. Gold blood

Shifting his legs, Connor stared at Hank as he worked, analyzing as much as he could to learn what humans did in the world. So far, all he knows is this job which is where his father is a lieutenant for the Detroit Police Department and had bad beef with Captain Fowler. "Wait, so the break room for snacks is where now?" He spoke anxiously as Hank looked up at him with a smirk. "Second floor, so that means you'll have to use the elevator to get there as fast as you can before the food is all gone!" Connor whined as low "noooo" as he gets up with a huff. "Fine!" walking away as Hank chuckled.

Connor noticed the bitch faced boy from before heading towards the elevator too with a determined face. Making eye contact, he quickly looked away as he hesitated before entering the elevator, waiting for something to take his head off. The other male was having a harder time before he stepped in, as soon as the elevator wobbled, they both moved to hold a handrail tightly. Taking a sharp breath, he looked at the boy and blinked. "S-Second floor?" He nods as Connor quickly pressed the button as the door closed. The two boys nearly clinging to each other as they moved close when the elevator started moving. Praying to Rhea that he didn't die. As soon as the doors open, he sprinted out to find a bathroom to vomit in. After two minutes or so, he flushed the toilet and cleaned up before making his wya to the food court. Not that he was hungry anymore but he had to eat.

Picking up a pastry or two, he looked around and made sure nobody was looking as he burnt them and began consuming as quick as he could, at the same time, he heard some distant crunching, looking over, he sees the tall boy from before trying to stay hidden as he ate some frozen pastries of his own. Raising a brow, he tried to make out why he did that. Huh. Pulling the turtle neck tank up, he covers his golden collar before making his way over, looking around as he stood next to him. Earning an alarmed stare as he tried to hide it, he shushed him.

"It's okay.. I'm weird too." Showing him his burnt pastries. The bitch face boy nods as he showed off his frozen pieces. Exchanging one of their weird goods, they took a bite and instantly traded back. "Too cold.." He muttered. The other boy huffed.

"Too hot." He spoke smoothly. It was deep. Now that they were close, he had a good look of the boy, his hair was sleeked back and raven coloured, face perfect besides the silver piercing in his nose bridge, dotted silver earrings like his gold ones, though he didn't have any cartilage earrings like him. Looking down his neck, he watched the boy anxiously pull his own turtle neck up to cover a silver piece that he just barely saw. That made him pull up his own collar as they stared at one another for such a long time.

It was like some unspoken bond was between them as Connor put his hand up, the mystery boy put their hands together. It felt weird since one hand was blazing hot, the other icy cold. Though it felt so normal. Like this was meant to happen, suddenly feeling a pain in his hand like there was a knife pressed between their hands before being pulled out harshly, he pulls his hand away. Covvered his eye since he can feel them changing form the alarming pain which made him feel threatened. Hurrying to the elevator, he hops in with a crowd of other people heading to the sixth floor, leaving the other boy behind as he fixed his eyes back to brown. Hurrying out, he rushed to hank's desk and stared ta the hand he connected to the boy's. The was a cut there and it was pooling with gold.

"D-Dad.." Hank looked up instantly as Connor bit his lip and looked up, showing him his hand. "W-What does this mean? I only put my hand on another boys a-and.." He sniffles, hiding his hand from anybody else's eyes. Hank put some tissues on his palm, flipping it over so the backside was on his desk. "Hey, it's gonna be okay. It's okay. Relax.." Looking outside, Connor followed as it got a little cloudy. From the news, it wasn't supposed to be cloudy. Devanshi, the goddess of Summer hadn't said anything about it being as such today to him or Rhea. What is happening? Eventually though, the clouds did go away as alarm set off in Connor, looking up to his father whom stood up quickly. "Come on Connor, we're gonna go see Gavin and his kid before we go." Connor nods as he keeps the napkins to his hand.

Following close behind until Hank suddenly stopped, nearly tripping over his own shoe as he looks up, his eyes widen as he looked up to see the desk they stopped at was the scruffy man's. So if that's Gavin then that means-

He got startled at the sight of the boy behind Gavin, holding his own hand in napkins as this Gavin man started packing. "Connor, Gavin. Gavin, Connor." Gavin nodded as he moved aside to show off the other boy. "Conrad, Hank. Hank, Conrad. You can call him Hunter though, it's his middle name." Connor nods as he moves close to Hank. "Alright, we're going now, come on dad!" Grabbing Hank's hand as he dragged him to the elevator. Eager to just get away from that odd kid.


	3. News

"and then my hand started bleeding!" He squawked at Sumo as the pup barked in understanding. Hank wished he could hear Sumo the way Connor did, his life would be a whole lot easier. Turning away from the two, he goes back to watching the news, choking on his popcorn as he saw a picture of Connor at the DPD in the elevator with his hands clearly trying to shield his hands even if there was a faint red glow coming past them.

"Activity in the Detroit Police Department, an eye witness reports that there is a possibility that Akshaykeerti is among them. They spotted the possible god wearing a extra large DPD sweater, a long turtle neck, two pairs of gold cartilage earrings, gold dotted earrings, skinny black jeans, and knee high black combat shoes. It is told that their hair is brown and possibly curly but it was hard to tell from the way it was slicked back. If anybody has spotted this god, please tell us so we can take them in for observatory! Scientist are giving a $5,000,000 reward if captured alive. If dead you will be shot immediately." By then, Connor was on the couch with Hank, he was wearing said outfit, he gave a gasp as he looked at Hank. Hank furrowed his brows before his eyes met Connor's fiery red ones as they glowed in fear.

"Come on.. We're gonna take all of it off." Connor shook his head as Hank grabbed his arm. "No! Hank! You can't! Rhea said-" "I don't give a damn what Rhea said! This is for your safety!" He yells, pulling COnnor's face to his own. Connor was shaking in his arm before lowering his head. "Y-Yes sir.." Sitting on the toilet quietly after he took off his civilian clothing. Hank sighs softly as he crouches and started taking off his golden ankle bracelets. "I'm sorry Connor, I just don't want no doctors treating you like an animal." Connor nods as his eyes lost their glow, forcing himself to look human again as Hank started to take off the final piece to his golden attire. His necklace. Rhea, he to even think that Hank would at least leave his nipple piercings alone but those were off too. Sighing softly, he follows Hank as he lifted Connor's bed to neatly place each golden object next to the red and golden skirt he already had to once before since it was too obvious. Now he just felt bare, exposed..

Frowning at Hank, he watched his father leave him to dress. Pulling on a tank top and some shorts, he could at least enjoy the lost of weight from the bands. Fidgeting with his hands he walks out and smiled at Hank whom nodded in approval, handing him a pair of shoes. "Now, I'm going to take you to the beach and you can go play around in the water with Sumo, hm?" Connor brightened up instantly as Sumo ran over to him. "Yes sir!" He salutes with a laugh before mocking a serious face, earning a laugh from Hank and a few barks form Sumo.

 

\---

 

Conrad frowned as he stared at him in the mirror. "Why do I have to take off my stuff? It's not like I got exposed or anything." Looking down at his father whom was carefully placing all the silver into a bag before hiding the bag inside a hole in the wall with another bag that held his pants and silver skirt, soon covered by a slate that blended in nicely. At least he could have his piercings. Gavin eventually stood up and stared at his son with a sigh.

"Well, you saw the news. Hank's kid could be a god and since they think he is one, who knows what they'll think of you? they'll instantly think you're a god with all that silver shit!" Conrad only huffed as he fixes his hair and pulled on a pair of jeans and a tank top. As long as it didn't expose his marking, he was pretty sure he'll be fine. So his guess from the little interaction him and Connor had was correct. Connor was indeed a god because why would the sky go cloudy out of nowhere and why would they both bleed form a simple touch? It just made too little sense to humans but to a god, it meant conflict between two gods. Even if it was a little swat to the head, in the mortal realm, anything you do change the course of things as long as your eyes were changed.

"So... can I go find him now?" Gavin grunted in disapproval as looks up at his son, furrowing his brows. "Hell no! Next time y'all might start a rainstorm or some shit and I am not dealing with Fiona's shit during rainstorm." Said cat mewled hungrily for food, pawing at Gavin's leg, he gently swatted her away. "I fed you 30 minutes ago. Shoo." He sighed before leaving his son to his devices. Conrad only hums as his eyes turned to their godly form, glowing blue as he made his way out of the bathroom, turning the lights off with a snap.

"We'll see what happens." Eye slowly reverting back to their human form.


	4. Silver blood

Conrad was sure that Gavin was regretting getting Conrad a motorcycle for his 17th birthday. Honestly, he was sure Gavin might destroy it when he gets back. He had a history of doing this to his poor old man, sneaking out when the man least expected it, or when he did he usually was out the door before he can say Conrad was. Which happened to be the case this time as he became determined to find his godly rival. Why Rival? Because their overseer, Rhea crated them to balance each other and turned them against each other all the time in the past. Sighing softly, he let his godly eyes glow for the night, people will just think it's a cool light in his helmet since his bike had lights around as well, though they weren't as bright as his eyes, it gave him a reason to let his eyes be. Following the golden trail, he did his best to stay on track, even it meant going in the wrong lane.

"Ghanashyam, the darkness is faster, stronger, more resilient.." He can hear Rhea distantly whisper into his ear as he revved his bike and sped up on the trail, trying to put as much distance between him and the voice as much as he could. "YOU CAN'T HIDE FROM THE MOTHER OF GO-" A cry of pain left his body as he suddenly was falling off a ledge. It wasn't long until pain rushed through him, hands reaching for whatever he could, he can only feel a grainy material under his hand, so fresh and pure like substance Gavin brought him as a child. What was it? Sand.. It's sand. What he had learned was that wherever there is sand, there is water nearby. And it seemed like too much sand to be by a creek, too dry.. so is this a beach? Not like he could think about it anymore as he suddenly passed out when a sudden heavy weight landed on him.

 

\---

 

Connor heard a distant cry as he turned away from Hank and Sumo. eyes wide as he attempted to follow the echoing sound in his head, a call for help. Pain. Suffering. It was calling out for _him_. Like hell he wouldn't make his way to find the source. Hank's yelling and Sumo's barking was distance as his feet hit the sand before he can process that he was sprinting to whatever he can hear. Looking up upon a rocky ledge, he watched as a large white machine fell, it's blue lights flickering as the person or thing making the noise grew silent after the loud thud from the machinery. Who cares who saw him now, his eyes glowed red as he went god speed to the person, lifting the machine and throwing it aside as he looked beneath to see somebody wounded, broken all over, jacket and tank top torn by the machine and possible fall from the scraps of fabrics trapped on the rocks and machine in his surrounding.

Dragging the person out form the unsafe area, he nearly dropped them by the sudden pain entering his hands, but he endured as Hank made his way over. Eyes going back to normal, he can see the silver blood everywhere, coming off the person.. was this?

"My dear Akshaykeerti... it seems you have now opened your eyes. This is here, the being before you, is your moon-" fading off to the distance as fast as it came, he could care less as Hank made his way over and helped Connor with the wrapping of the person to keep anymore silver blood from falling. Connor let Hank take the god with Sumo into their home before he goes ahead and cleaned everything in secrecy after disabling and removing some footage form cameras around, as much as he hated to use his power like that, he had to do it in order to send the bike back to where it was meant to be with it all fixed. Making sure to leave his golden print on the side before he finishes cleaning up the silver blood by evaporating it, putting the fabric on fire before he makes his way into his home quietly, enabling the cameras again as soon as he was inside.

"Connor! He's losing lots of blood!" He calls form the couch, nodding, he hurried over and was about to remove the helmet when Hank stopped him. "I'm sorry.. it's for you own good." Connor was about to object but a surge of pain ran through his head, Rhea's way of telling him to heed Hank's warning. He only grunts angrily. taking the scraps of his tank top and jacket off, he uses his power to heal the good, pausing as he runs his finger over the marking on his left side. In the shape of spiral, extending two lines out to finish a crescent moon. "Wow..." he sighs out as he finished up some patch work to at least stop the bleeding and fix any eternal damage temporarily. There wasn't much a god can do to heal each other, the healing power was only meant to be a self-heal thing unless you were the god of spring, Agnieszka; the young and youthful goddess of purity. She may not be suitable for war, but she was caring and looked after all that seek her guidance and healing.

Staring at the helmet, he sighs softly and gets up to grab bandages to cover the silver cuts, returning to carefully wrap them as Sumo whimpered. Hank sullenly getting up to retrieve a shirt for the god before them. Why wasn't he allowed to see who he was? Why couldn't he know more about who this is? Why was he on the thing Hank informed him as a motorcycle. Sighing softly, he gets up and paced while Hank dressed the man.


	5. The truth

His back felt stiff when he came to. Everything hurt, from his head to his toes as he slowly tried to move, the couch beneath him creaking. Couch? Opening his eyes, he gave a gasp of air, taking his first breath since he woke up and he had his helmet on? He wouldn't bother with that right now as he attempts to sit up with a groan of pain, he needed to crack his back so badly.

"I wouldn't sit up yet if I were you." A voice interrupted him, it sounded familiar. Looking to his left, he could see the Connor kid he met the other day, looking as if he has been up for days form the bags residing under his eyes, he had a towel over his head though, drying his damp curly hair, a baggy shirt and shorts on for comfort most likely. He must have just gotten out of the shower or just finished exercising. He doubted the second since his enhanced smell could faintly get a sweet lavender and honey coming off Connor from inside the helmet. Since Connor's eyes were glowing, he though it may be safe to let his revert to their glowing form too. Reaching up to his helmet, he was getting ready to unbuckle it when Hank walked in, shaking his head at him. Must mean that Hank kept the helmet on, on purpose.

"Alright Connor, why don't you go make us breakfast while I talk to our guest, privately." Grabbing Conrad's arm roughly to drag him out to the backyard, eventually throwing him out onto the ground while he slams the door. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU THINKING!?" Conrad scoffed as he got up and dusted himself off, noting he had a new shirt on, rather big if he did say so himself.

"Just seeing who I'm up against. I was going to start conflict or settle an agreement, either way, this is our destiny. Every time we are reborn, we either cause chaos upon the world or help settle into peace for the mean time! You know how it is, and now that I know he is my sun, I shall do with him!" He growls. Hank only shook his head and glared at Conrad like an overprotective father even if he had no chance against a god. "Conrad, listen to me. You don't want to let him know just yet. He's innocent-" "TELL THAT TO MY PARENTS IN THE PAST THREE REBIRTHS!" He growls. Hank raised his arms and tried to move close as swords made of ice spouted from Conrad's hands. It was early to remember the past. He knew it, Hank knew it, Rhea even knew it. Yet she allowed it for some reason, like she wants the sun to lose. "Just listen Conrad. As much as you want to settle the score, it won't happen. He won't fight." Conrad grinned behind the helmet. "Good." As if on time, Connor knocked on the back door, his eyes reverted to their human state as he walked out.

"Dad, Sumo is going to eat all your food if you don't hurry on inside." Hank gave Conrad a dirty look before walking in. Connor smiles as he watched before facing Conrad, there was this look in his eyes that made this odd feeling of sympathy cover him. They were so pained... "Come inside and eat, hm? It'll help you heal faster." Opening the door for Conrad. Obedience was all he could feel, his body simply moving on it's own accord. Shattering the ice in his hands before he slowly made his way around Connor, hesitance in each step he took. Quick to make distance between him and the sun as soon as he got inside. Sitting at the table, he refused to look at hank as he tapped at his helmet.

"Connor, I don't want you seeing him yet. Go eat in your room, please?" Conrad hadn't even notice Connor was standing at the table, standing like some butler ready to take orders. He nods and gave Hank a kiss to his temple before grabbing his food and heading into his room. As soon as the door clicked shut Conrad took off his helmet and started scarfing his food down. He didn't care if it was hot, he was starving since he hadn't eaten dinner last night before his trip. Silence heavy between him and Hank as he finished up, quick to get up and clean it off. "Just leave it on the drying rack, I'll dry it and put it away when I'm finished." Conrad only nods as he grabs his helmet.

"I'm assuming my bike isn't out there, is it?" Hank shakes his head as the god gave a heavy sigh. Shoving his helmet under his arm as he gave Hank a hard stare. "Why can't he know?" Hank only shakes his head, taking quite some time to answer before looking up with a sigh. A sorrowful face, one Gavin used to give him as a child every time the topic of his mother came up. "Because he's my son. I love him a lot.. to the point where I don't want him involved in all this god shit while I'm alive. I won't let him die knowing that he had hurt the ones he loved most. I know that he had killed your parent sin the past, but he had a reason. That reason being? Rhea was controlling him. You see how optimistic and fragile he is compared to you. He couldn't even handle an elevator as well as you did and though he may act like he doesn't know anything, he's aware. He's aware of what he did from birth because Rhea didn't suppress things from him like she did for you and all the other gods. How do I know? Because I have talked to the living parents from his past life, he wouldn't stop screaming at night about how much he hurt people, he never stopped crying about you, his Ghanashyam. He didn't last long after killing you, you know. That's why you guys were born on the same day this time around because Rhea only gave him control after his mission was done. The first thing he did, in front of his parents at that time? Shot himself in the fucking brains." Clenching his hands. "Most people wouldn't have prayed for their child to be a god but I sure as hell did, and my wife was up for that sacrifice. Gavin was only cursed he got you, but it was lucky for me because then I had a closer eye on you then I would ever have before. Then Rhea gave me him. Gavin agreed to give info on how you were growing since then as I gave him info on Connor... And you know what? I don't regret hiding you from him one bit."

Conrad stood there, in shock. This was a true father. A genuine believer in helping whoever he could, whenever he could. No matter who they were. Even if he was beat down and ready to call it quits himself but, he never gave up for 17 full years. "I.. I don't know what to say. I... I must go. I'm sorry... I-"

"Just leave already.. I don't need him suffering from the sight of you any longer."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This feels like it has a shitty plot to me, uh...


	6. Seasons

The following weeks, Hank has only let him go to the beach and that was pretty much it. Not much of an expansion from the home but it was big and warm, perfect for him in a way since he always complained about it being too cold in the home while Hank was sweating his balls off. Sighing softly, he lies his head back on Sumo as they stared up at the rising sun. "Do you ever just wonder why dad is so.. eh?" Looking at Sumo for an answer. He gave a huff before rolling over onto his back while Connor sat up. "I know that.. but what's the point of hiding what I already know?" Another moment where Sumo was barking and Connor grew embarrassed. "No! I really didn't know what an elevator was!" Watching as Sumo made this noise that sounded like laughing. Putting his shirt over his face with a groan.

"That's a funny reaction to an elevator." A deep voice that was smooth like butter interrupted the moment. Connor only groans as he lies back on Sumo again, looking up at the perfect mocha coloured god with his well kept scruff and neatly cut hair. Mismatched eyes boring into his own. The god of winter smiled down at him, hunching over with his hands on his ice covered knees.

"Jodhpal..." On his feet quickly as he extended his fiery hand towards the god whom extended his own ice covered hand to Connor. Smiling he moves closer and takes a good look of the god of winter in his armour made of ice. From how scratched up his gauntlets and shin guards were, you could tell that the god was more of a hands on fighter. Seeing the god all dressed sort of made him wish he was dressed in own proper attire. About to speak of such things when the god stops him.

"Akshaykeerti please, I look like any other civilian right now.. only you can see me in my true form, but I guess you feel intimidated so.." Watching Jodhpal shift reality to his eyes, he appeared to only be wearing a simple furred trench coat over, torn low cut black shirt revealing his prominent collar bones, some pectoral muscle action, grey jeans and grey shoes. He looked like a model, no matter how dirty. Comparing him to himself again, he was wearing a simple cropped rose embroidered sweater, fishnets underneath distressed jeans, and black converse to top it off. dusting off some sand, he grabs Sumo's leash and wrapped it around his neck, trusting he won't run off.

"Shall we take a walk away from your home and the beach, I want to show you something." Connor smiled as he nods at Jodhpal, before they start walking, Connor grabbed his shoulder to gain his attention again.

"What shall i call you out on the street? Lieutenant Anderson calls me Connor." The god turned around and thought about it for some time before smiling at Connor.

"Markus. They call me Markus." Before he stared walking to the hill out of the beach. Hurrying after him, Sumo ran close behind as they followed the speedy god. Nearly losing him from the sudden turns he would take all over the place. It wasn't long before distantly he could see Markus up in a tree, watching somebody from afar. Calling up Sumo, he gently eased the gentle beast to hide away in a bush while he makes his way into the tree besides Markus to look at whomever he was watching.

Below them was Gavin, pacing outside as he muttered something below his breath about him wanted to murder the god of sun and his father, Hank Anderson, for scaring off his son. Scaring off Conrad? Conrad was never even near them in any sort of way.. and how did he know? Either he was being slow to connect this or Markus brought him here for no reason. Raising a brow as Conrad walked out, they eventually furrow as he recognized the shirt he was wearing. "I found out a couple months ago.. I planned on finding you as soon as possible since his recent goal so far was to pummel your face in but, Rhea kept jumbling my senses and ordering me to stand down." Markus whispered in Connor's ear. Shuddering softly from the small interaction he gave a curt nod before settle his feet on the branch to jump down.

"Thank you for your help." Kissing the highlight of his cheekbone, earning a little blue tint to the winter god's cheek.

"Oh come on, I helped you find somebody you weren't even supposed to find so early..." Waiting for a kiss, Connor smirked a little as he kisses the god before he leaves with Sumo. Connor watched for some time with a little gold blush himself as he puts his attention back on the father and son duo. Finding himself taken aback and confused at their disappearance because he can feel pressure on his back, forcing him onto the ground with a rather loud thud, earning a groan of pain form the god as he attempts to get up.

"W-What??" Feeling somebody jump onto his back to keep him down.

"Why are you here? Why was Jodhpal just leaving with Sumo? Did he tell you anything? What do you know?" Conrad yelled from above him, it somehow sounded calm and collected though. Connor groaned as his arms were pinned besides his head.

"W-What do you mean?" Turning his head to look up at Conrad anxiously, watching how his icy blue eyes hazed into their ferocious glowing blue. Silence was shared between them as Connor managed one eye to glow, always afraid to do both since it allowed Rhea easier access to him. "My moon..." He whispers softly.

"My sun..." Conrad responds before forming a sphere made of ice, ready to stab Connor. Connor couldn't blame him though as tear forced themselves to his eyes. "You've done a lot to me and my family in the past and I believe it should be time that you suffer for what you've done-" It was so sudden when a cry was heard from behind Conrad before he was thrown off. Hurrying to his feet, soft hands wiped away at his tears, looking down a little at the blonde haired goddess of summer.

"Devanshi.. why?" Looking up at the giant they called the god of fall, the gentle giant was violently holding Conrad up by his shirt and shaking him. "Scirheah?"

"I told you he was in trouble mommy.." He looks down at little Agnieszka. Questions running in his head as Scirheah pinned Conrad down.

"We're tired of all the fighting you both do. We wish for peace..." Jodhpal coming down form the sky to place a muzzle over Conrad's mouth before cuffs behind his back. "Which means you both must come with us, you haven't left the human realm in so long, it is time that you stop being reborn and be worshiped for who you really are and come back to our creator." Anger started to boil in his veins at the mention of returning to Rhea. Did they not know what she had done to him? Though, that's not the only thing that was making him resist, as he looked over at Conrad to see if the god seemed up to the idea, he watched the anger and fear flashed through his eyes, he was feeling mixed and dreading the idea; just like himself.

That's where Connor drew the line as he made a motion with his hand that caused a band of fire that pushed everyone back while he makes a run fro Conrad, shredding his cuffs and muzzle off. He didn't want to be lost in that place of misfortune again. Nor did he want to go and see Rhea ever again.As much as he may want to hurt Conrad as Conrad wanted to hurt him, he knew Conrad's hatred for Rhea and hatred for watching their loved ones die more than anybody else. Why wouldn't he? They both begged and egged on Rhea till she gave them what they wanted.. he remembered how relieve they both were, how peaceful those times were till Rhea interfered.

Watching the thanks flash in Conrad's eyes, he offers a hand as Conrad grips it tightly before they face the four gods of seasons, looking looking like predators staring down their prey. Connor's hand tightens as blue flames connected their joined hands.

Who knew he'd be helping the enemy?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this probably doesn't make sense, the ending that is. Basically Connor and Conrad just adore the human realm over the spirit realm. They also prefer being reborn and dying over and over with each generation that passes over staying aware and alive in one form permanently. That leads to their hatred of Rhea aka Amanda since she has done things to them that she hasn't done to the others that worship her obediently.
> 
> So they may be destined to fight for eternity and hate each other, they just understand each other too well to be taken back to that place where they both know they'll suffer more then they do in the human realm.
> 
> I hope that explains why Conrad is so willing to go from wanting to kill Connor to wanting to help him. They just understand each other too much to be prisoners to Rhea again.
> 
> Also, if you want to know what they look like, I have a tag on Instagram which is #dbhgodau


	7. On the run

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A skip after the fight because I am shit at that

The memory of that fight between gods flashed through Conrad's mind as he stared at the resting Connor before him. Not only were the seasons hunting them down but, people greedy for money and scientist alike continued to try and catch them, whether it be photo or video footage or physically netting them. Sighing softly, he clenched his fist and crawled over quietly, pulling the scarf up to cover his ears a bit, seeing them turn gold from the cold. Pausing, he watched as Connor shifted a little bit before settling back against the box he was leaning on. Sitting back on his legs, he stared at the sleeping boy some longer before he looked out the windows to see if dawn had come upon them yet. He kind of felt bad having to start shaking Connor to wake up since the poor boy hardly got sleep from all their running around, in fact this was the most he's ever slept in such a long time, not to mention the most peace he's ever been.

"Connor.. you got to wake up.." Giving a gentle shove to his head before he reaches up to stroke his cheek. The soft and used boy slowly opened his eyes and stared up at Conrad, not realizing how much he missed seeing those beautiful brown orbs on him.

"Hm..?" A little smile played on his lips from the drowsiness of the young boy before he neutralized his face.

"We have to get up and start moving again.." Drawing his hand back as he watches the boy stir tiredly before pulling the scarf close around him, slowly getting up with Conrad's help. A tiny yawn to top it off.

"Alright.." Yawning again as he stretched out those nimble limbs of his. Conrad hums as he steps behind Connor and helps get the knot out in his neck, starting to get them since he always insisted on staying up for the first shift throughout the night then ended up passing out against whatever he was leaning on before he can get comfy. Of course, Conrad never moved him because he was afraid of waking him up from some well deserved sleep. The lack of sleep evident by the dark circles under his eyes.

"Hey Connor?" the boy turns his head to look at Conrad. "I'm taking the night shift tonight.. I can't stand how little sleep you get while I get four to six hours." Connor opened his mouth to interrupt. "I'll stay up the whole night so you can sleep a full 8 hours, you really need to wake me up earlier next time because you need sleep just as much as I do." Finally getting the knot out before he stretches himself. He gives Connor a little shove so he can start moving out the door.

"I'm sorry.. I didn't know I was worrying you that much.." He mutters as they made their way through the cornfield as quietly as they could.

"It's okay Con. I just want you to be safe because we don't want a repeat of what happened three weeks ago.. you could've got hurt." Wow. Smooth. Good job. He totally wants to be reminded of that. Looking down at him, he can see the way his face sulked from the comment.

"I-I'm.. I'm sorry again. You had to help me walk for a week and a half after that because I passed out mid-air and just barely missed death with your help but.. oh god. I'm sorry." Stopping as he curls up in the floor, seeming to try and stop himself from breaking down. It was alarming for Conrad to see, that's for sure. Squatting down besides Connor, he sort of stands there and anxiously made a motion to grab onto him before snatching his hands. By the expression he made, he got startles by the action before he pulls Connor by his hands into a tight hug.

"It wasn't your fault.. things in our lives happen for a reason. The death of my parents and my murders by you aren't your fault. It's all Rhea's fault. She took over your mind and body and forced you to be something you never wanted to be. Also, being unable to walk wasn't your fault because it was just the exhaustion from all your staying up." Hoping he got his point across as Connor wrapped his own arms around Conrad. Smiling a little, he puts his head against Con's before letting go to wipe away Connor's tears. Getting startled as Connor reached up to wipe something off his face.

"You're crying..." He mutters before he gave Conrad a bright smile that made him feel better instantly. They both got up and made their way through the cornfield till they hit just tall grass that barely covered Conrad's shoulders and most of Connor's face, both having to crouch down as they continued their way through. Conrad looked back at Connor every now and then as they make it to a rocky 38 ft high cliff.

"Shall we risk getting scene by using our powers or do you believe we can do it without our powers?" Looking down to the shorter man. Connor stared up in silence at the cliff before facing Conrad.

"stick to the left a little bit, the rocks their appear to be strong enough for us to climb up safety. If we are to fall then we shall hurry to the top using our powers." Staring up at him. Conrad nods, wishing Connor would talk a little longer before they started to unsafely climb up the cliff. Careful to avoid loose rocks and tell the other about them until they hit half way, taking a small break on a flat area that they could both lay on without touching. Conrad moving to lie in the shadows to stay cool as Connor sun bathed his energy back. "Did you truly hate me? Like.. Before we started helping one another?"

Conrad sat up in the shadow and stared at Connor with furrowed brows of confusion. "Well, not exactly. I knew something was up since we were getting along so well and your face was just so.. Empty but, I always had the need for revenge and got blinded by that instead of my senses." Crawling towards Connor, he cups his cheek gently and wiped away newly forming tears. "I forgive you though..." Watching those brown eyes avoid his own.

"I suppose I can take that." Putting his hand over Conrad's as they stayed there for hell knows how long just comforting the other in silence. Both ignoring the tension brought upon them as well since they knew something felt so wrong about this yet so right.

The moment lasted for heaven knows how long before Connor gave a scream when silver blood splattered his face. Conrad, collapsing like a doll with bullet wounds in his back from above.

"Sorry Connor. Seems like your rein as god has come to an end. Hand over your dying friend and yourself and we won't have a problem. He'll be good as new in the morning." Connor grits his teeth as he glares up at the man above wearing his ridiculous grey trench-coat. He recognized the man as Perkins. One of the men that interfered in his past life with a swat team.

"You don't know a thing about healing a god."


	8. Capture

The was no way in hell he'd let Perkins rain on his parade as he clutched Conrad close and whispered random things in his ear to distract him from the pain as he drained his own powers to heal his wounds, digging his fingers in with slight disgust to take the bullets out. He knew it wasn't enough and in no way did he want Conrad to die in his arms again. There was no way. They've been sitting here for hours trying to come to some negotiation and Conrad was running out of time. Bleeding more and more in Connor arms.

"C-Connor.." Connor turned away from Perkins' eyes and ended their staring contest to listen to Conrad. Watching as the god used his strength to hold Connor at arms length and stare him directly in the eyes, glancing up at Perkins momentarily before facing Connor again. "Connor... I don't want to die..." Clutching his shoulders. Connor's brows furrowed as he hesitated, pulling Conrad into his arms again before he slowly stands up and looks at Perkins. As much as he hated the idea, he let his eyes slowly settle into their glow as he scoops Conrad up and jumped ledge to ledge up to Perkins. Getting furious as he refused to hand Conrad over whenever somebody attempted to take the god from him.

"Fine.." Eyes hard as he looked the taller man up and down. He appeared easy enough to disarm. "We'll go on one condition." Perkins raised a brow, listening intently with his hands behind his back. "If there will be any sort of displaying, Conrad will not be involved whatsoever nor will he be tested on. I am willing to participate in anything as long as he isn't involved or harmed in any way. Otherwise I won't cooperate and kill you all mercilessly." Perkins hums as he extends a hand. Connor's eyes narrow as he carefully shifts Conrad so he can stand on his own, leaning on him for support while Connor extends his boiling hot hand to Perkins. As soon as their hands touched, Perkins did a quick shake before recoiling in pain as Connor helps Conrad up into the back of the swat van. Both having to sit far in the back while soldiers surrounded them. Not like he cared.

Connor leans against Conrad and held his icy hand tightly, wishing upon anybody that he'll survive long enough for medical help. Enough so he can start healing himself properly. Smiling a little, he takes comfort in the low blue flames that connected their hands. It told him that Conrad was still kicking and fighting, not that he was one to go down easily anyways. "Connor..?" Conrad whispers as Connor hums in response. "You're such an idiot." Connor only smiles at the comment.

"I know." feeling Conrad put his head on top of his before the two gods comfortably fell asleep, still ignoring all eyes on them. Nothing was going to separate them with this new and replenished bond they had. Nothing at all. It was hours before the nudging of guns woke Connor up, immediately he looked down at his and Conrad's hands, relieved by the flames before he let go and gently helped Conrad out, using their conjoined hands to send a wave of healing, or at least a comforting wave to help soother the pain. Again, he had to ignore everyone as press attempted to question the miserable gods.

"CONNOR! MY SON!" Connor stopped, eyes going straight to Hank, again, ignoring the soldiers that egged him on easily, he faces them and hands over Conrad whom gave him a questioning look with those icy eyes. Connor tightened his grip and watched as his father attempted to push through the crowds to get to him. Connor wanted to desperately leave with Conrad and return home. He wanted to be back with hank and Sumo so much.. Hank was so close-

He coughs up gold blood suddenly as people go quiet when Connor drops Conrad. Connor continues to cough up gold blood as he looks at his now bleeding stomach. "I thought you said you'll do whatever we say." Perkins growls from above. Connor slowly looked up at the agents newly bloodied knife. Connor grits his teeth and slowly gets up, holding Conrad tightly as he starts walking. He regrets not telling Hank or Sumo goodbye. Tears burned at his eyes as he walks into a cell meant for the gods, far off into the back where he can see some minor servants of the gods in other cells. their powers rendered useless by some sort of force field. Connor sets Conrad down and takes a seat, gently putting his head on his bloodied lap now mixing the silver and gold blood together as Connor used his healing powers to heal Conrad and just barely five percent for himself. Looking around the room, it was plain and like any other cell except with clean toilets, sinks, showers and a television. Sort of higher standards he supposed. He wondered why the TV though..

"Akshaykeerti?" Connor slowly looks up at whomever was speaking since Conrad was asleep on his lap. The voice came form a cell just ahead of his and Conrad's. It was a normal looking man but, he looked so familiar. It clicked in his head. It was the human that had stolen his younger sister in a past life and murdered her with an attempted suicide. He had thought the human had died as he grieved over his sister to only find out weeks later that the human was repenting to Scirheah and was taken under the god's wing, given power and a new light.

"Daniel." Looking away as he combs his hand through Conrad's hand. He can feel how anguished the immortal human was when Connor looked away.

"I.. I know you won't forgive me. I've repented for my sins though-"

"Repent or not, you still murdered my sister!" He screams as he sets Conrad down and slams his hand on the force field angrily. Glaring at Daniel. "My darling Emma would be alive and healthy right now, 76 years old actually, but no. INSTEAD she DIES at 8 years old because of YOU!" He screams as he slams his hand on the field again. Watching the immortal human cower in fear just from Connor's little words. "Are you proud of yourself Daniel? Do you think it's just okay that my sister is dead because you REPENTED!? Repenting isn't shit! Unless you could go back in history and stop yourself from blowing her innocent brains out, she would be ALIVE." He could've gone on if he hadn't felt a hand on his back, healing and comforting waves coursing through him as he closes his eyes and calms down before facing Conrad.

"You're irritably loud." Connor rolls his eyes and shoves Conrad before he takes a seat. "They'll be taking me soon to attempt to heal me with whatever technology they have. Behave yourself." Connor only grunts as soldiers came up to their cell just in time, taking Conrad away to be healed, hesitating to take Connor as well. Of course that hesitation was corrected when Perkins suddenly appeared to muzzled Connor and cuff him, himself." Connor growls lowly as Perkins put some collar on him.

"Come on pup, we're gonna do some testing on you while they heal your 'moon'." He mocks. Connor fiddles with the cuffs a bit before he obediently follows. Conrad being taken to some other direction while he was taken to this large gym looking place, though it was all monochrome themed. Filled with androids that he assumed he had to fight against. Looking up, he can see a booth for people to watch him from, it looked like a plain opening until he took another look and saw a little glitch that told him it was a force field, it was along the walls as well to keep from damaging the area.  "We'll be testing your strengths. Don't even think about harming us though-"

"You guys put a force-field. I'm not blind." Perkins nods as he un-cuffs Connor and took the leash off. Leaving the impossible muzzle on his mouth. Taking a good look of the area, he notes cameras. that's why they had televisions. Stretching his limbs, he rubs his stomach as he shrugs off some of his clothing so he was exposing his upper half and bare feet. The gore aesthetic hole in his stomach from the stab wound prominent with dried golden blood. He was sure Conrad would have been pleased at the sight if revenge was still his case. Stretching again, he watches as the androids come to life. Yawning already out of boredom, it felt so slow when they all jumped on him. He simply lies there until they eventually spread to showcase him being stretched by all his limbs. from the booth, he can see how unimpressed Perkins was. It only made him smile as he set his body on flames, watching the androids let go just as quickly as Perkins had in their handshake. He simply jumps around and let the androids go at one another from irritation of not getting him and because they started blaming each other for their falls. eventually, Connor fucked up their coding so much from getting them to hurt one another that he simply watched form the side line and started redressing as the androids picked each other off. He raised his arms and let his eyes glow as he used the mangled bits that were once the androids to create a giant one that now stared down at him and began to attempt to step and punch to get Connor. He simply jumped around again. A little happy with the newly built model. Eventually, he pouts as the android was shut down just as it's fist barely touched his forehead. The gust from the punch sent him flying quite a bit though as he landed on his ass with a cheeky grin up towards the booth.

"OK! We get it! You're just playing with it." Perkins groans through the mic as he made his way down. Connor happily let himself get cuffed and collared like an animal.

"If that's what you call testing then i don't know why I was so scared of being caught by you guys before! this is fun!" He laughs as Perkins grits his teeth. Oh how the tables have turned. Speaking of turning tables, it made him think about that video from the early 2000's that Hank showed him of the Jonas brothers turning a table before proclaiming how the tables have turned. Perkins eventually started dragging Connor back to his cell, along the way Connor continued to talk about other predictions he had. "Oooo, are we going to do memory next? I bet that'll be fun! Maybe a puzzle?" He hums as Perkins suddenly grabs his hair and slams his head head against a wall.

"Will you ever shut the fuck up!?" Connor only grins as his head was pulled back to face Perkins.

"I don't know. Give me another test and I'll see~" Winking at Perkins as he groans and starts dragging Connor back towards the stairs as Conrad comes down. Connor grins at the confused Conrad as he passes and happily skips after Perkins with more ideas.

This was going to be fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Low-key.. I find Connor as a puzzle sort of guy that enjoys them in his free time. I don't know, I just compare him to myself a little since I just love puzzles or just anything like play fighting so I see Connor having fun doing those sort of things and thinking these "test" aren't so bad after all since they're just games to him.
> 
> Sorry if it transitioned much too quickly btw.


	9. Rescue

Perkins sighs as he stares at the chest board quietly. At some point Connor was just allowed to mess around since he was showing no harm. He was simply having too much fun playing around with things that were meant to be taken serious. "FUCK!" Groaning loudly as Connor killed off his king. Connor grins as he was cuffed again and brought down to his cell.

"Say, next time we play wrestling or something?" Perkins rolled his eyes as he took everything off Connor and shoved him inside. "You're so lucky this isn't the worst of it yet." He growls as he walks away. Connor only hums as he rubs his wrist and cracked his neck. Conrad yawned as he eyed Connor.

"I'm surprised you went back on what they said and let them test on me." Starting to do push ups as Connor took a seat on his back after grabbing a radio he had stolen off of Perkins last week. He only hums as he turns through channels to listen to the news. Only hearing about how the FBI were lying saying they were getting serious and teaching the gods a serious lessons when it was just a game to them in the reality of it.

"What can I say? It's just so fun getting to push things around and do puzzles! For me it is at least.. it looked like you actually took them seriously though from the telly." Looking down at Conrad as the god hums softly in agreement. Connor smiles as he combs a hand through Conrad's hair before getting up to head into the semi-private shower. "Today, we really didn't do much. Messed up some more androids, more puzzles that made me feel like a child, fun none the less annnnnnnddddd I played chess and won!" He grins as he finished showering and giving his body a good clean within minutes. He dries himself off with a towel and redressed quickly. "I've got to say, this place is a lot funner then dad made it sound to be." Taking a sea ton the floor with the radio." Conrad shrugs as he continues to do his push ups.

"I kind of agree with you. Everything is a bit too easy. I wonder what they have in store next." Connor nods as he lies down and put the radio on his chest.

Connor and Conrad talked about those little things just last week, right now? Connor was getting a beating of his life from Perkins right in front of all the cells, Conrad banging on the cell to be let out as he desperately wanted to help Connor. "YOU PIECE OF SHIT!" Perkins roars as he kicks Connor in the gut. It was also the same day that they've given the gods these collars that kept them from using their powers. Sure, they'd get a spark or something if they're lucky, nothing much past that though. It was like the force field, just on their bodies. "Stealing MY radio!?" Stomping on Connor's chest as he coughs up golden blood onto Perkins' face. He gives a cheeky grin as Perkins yanks him up by the collar of his prison uniform.

"Hey.. it at least told me you guys are full of shi-" He was punched right on the back of the head by somebody else, the force enough to make his eyes roll back into his head before he blacked out. When he came to he was strapped to a table, quite literally being cut open. He screamed at the sight of his own organ being pulled out one by one. "WHAT THE HELL!?" Wow, did he pick up cursing from Hank? Indeed he did. He looks up and sees Perkins smirking at him.

"I told you it would get worse. Don't worry though.. you'll still be alive so you can watch them test on your organs!" He grins as he cups Connor's cheek. It was nice and comforting like Conrad's hand at all. In fact, it was more like the man was mocking him as he leans down and kisses his forehead before giving a good pat to his face. "And I'll give you company, telling everything they're doing to your body! Right now they took out basically all but your heart and lungs and will be testing them in numerous acids and such, freezing them to see how long it takes till they shatter, but don't worry. They know how to heal your up to perfection!" Connor only shakes in fear as he watches with wide eyes as he listens to Perkins. They didn't even numb his body with anything in case he woke up. In fact, his body was screaming in pain and horror at how empty he was and just the sight of how his stomach was carved open so precisely. To his horror, Perkins leaned in closer and began to tell him how they were cutting up his stomach and liver right now to see how they looked inside, sampling his bloods somewhere else. It felt like horrors of Perkins sweet talking him all the horrors they were doing until he was patched up. He wasn't even caged up like usual as Perkins carried dragged the shaking boy down the stares, not even putting him in his cage as some noose was set up. Connor's eyes widened more then they already were as Perkins brought him to it with a smirk. "And in the future." He taps the noose with his baton. "You'll be hung here as a test to see how long until you pass out." He grins at how horrified Connor looked as he let the boy stare at his doom for a little longer before throwing him into his cage. "Now you know Perkins plays no games." He hums as he leaves.

Conrad was swift on his feet to hold the shaking good tightly and question about everything. Each question Connor refused to answer, rubbing his torso repeatedly as the pain still resided in him before he pushed himself off of Conrad. "I-I'm getting you out of here. It doesn't matter where you go, you're getting out of here!" He cries out in pain as he stands, having to lean on a wall for support as he holds his aching stomach. Conrad tried to help but Connor refused as he closed his eyes and tried to focus on sending a message to anybody, even Rhea for her sake just to get Conrad out of this hell hole that was all fun in games until that frightening experience. He managed to get a fuzzy signal from Markus immediately asking for his location. Connor was now hunched over the bed as he called out his location in exact coordinates, begging Markus to grab Conrad and go quickly before he couldn't hear the winter god anymore. He bites at his lip and grips onto the bed sheets tightly as he eventually got up and put a hand on his stomach to at least ease the pain with some healing till it felt dull.

"Ghanashyam, listen to me. You have to go back to Rhea, there is no other choice. Come back to the human realm to visit your father if you may but please... Please don't come back for me. this place is hell and I'm afraid that I cannot go with you. You have to rule under Rhea without a sun until I can my damn way out of this place-"

"Wait! Why are you so afraid anyways what's going on-" He gave a muffled cry as Markus' arms suddenly came through from a portal of some sorts and pulled Conrad through. He reaches out for Connor, he was about to grab it before he forces Markus' arm back into the portal.

"Close it, quickly!" Markus only obeys as he hears a tsk of disappointment from Perkins just outside of his cell.

"Really? Fifteen minutes and you already get the moon out? Maybe you needed a lot more discipline than I thought.." He hums. Connor looks at him with tears in his eyes, surely a sight to see from on lookers since Gods weren't known to cry.

"Please.. I had enough for today.." He begs as Perkins walks in and snatches his throat, pinning him up against the wall.

"I don't know.. I think I rather like the look of fear on my superior's face." This was a total nightmare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)


	10. Convention

Connor spat blood onto the ground as Perkins pulled on his stupid trench coat. He looks up as he hears clattering, he stares at the knives before looking up at Perkins. "In case you feel like offing yourself. We'll just find you again with how much money you are now." He winks before leaving. Connor sat up in his lonely cage, rubbing the blood off his face as he stares at the knife.

"Hey.. are you okay?" Connor looked across his cell to Daniel's. The immortal human was curled up against his back wall, looking horrified for what he saw, sympathy even.. as if he hadn't a clue what that kind of abuse was like. Connor is silent for a moment before he nods.

"Yeah.. I'm getting a little used to it by now.." Grabbing the knife, he flips it open and realizes it's a butterfly knife rather quickly. Hank had one in his own home, thought it looked cool. Even let Connor learn some cool tricks. Connor could at least smile a little as he did some tricks using the knife he was given. "I can at least have something to do now.." He smiles a bit more as he does a couple zen rollovers. Daniel have a hum as he Connor stops and closes the blade.

"When you um.. when you get out.. I know this sounds a little selfish but can you get us all out too? We've been here for years.." Connor looks up at Daniel and thinks about it and the probability of Markus being able to go cell to cell to rescue each and every servant of the gods and goddesses then the probability of how much of a window they had to do this.

"Of course, though it may take time." He sighs softly as he stretches a little and lies back on the cold ground, imagining it was Conrad he was lying on or better yet, Conrad just holding him in a tight embrace. He hums a little song to himself as he reaches a hand up to the ceiling and made a tiny symbol, he hears Rhea coming through as he face appeared from the heavens. He hand reached down to graze Connor's as he closes his eyes.

"What makes you call upon me after so long my child?" Connor leans into her hand, it felt so weird feeling her so close again. It hasn't been this way for centuries and oddly enough, it felt better then Perkins even if they mutually hated each other. He opens his eyes and stares up at her with wet eyes, putting his hand on top of hers.

"Rhea.. Perkins is an awful man.." rhea nods in agreement, willing to listen to him as he quietly tells her all he has done. Fully aware of other gods and goddesses that may be listening on as he sobs as he tells her about how horrified he was when they continued to cut him open while he was aware, how much more disgusted and horrified it made him feel with Perkins just sitting there telling him what they were doing. "-my Rhea, he intends to keep me alive for as long as possible and etch me closer to death in the worst ways." He sobs as he tightens his hold before gasping as he hears footsteps, he forces Rhea's hand back into the spirit realm before he closes the portal he opened. Quick to sit up and pretend he was just sitting there the whole time as  soldier stared at him through the field before entering.

"Get up RK800 313 248 317 - 51. You are summoned to accompany Perkins in a conference about your anatomy." Connor thinks about ti before getting up slowly as he was thrown clothing. "You are also ordered to clean yourself up and wear this." Connor nods silently as the soldier waits at the door quietly while Connor quickly showered and changed into the outfit before brushing his teeth. He stares at himself in the mirror. He looked odd in this uniform. It had this weird glowing blue triangle and arm band with a black and grey colour scheme. He fixes his tie before letting the soldier muzzle him, cuff him, and put a leash on him. He looks at Daniel with horror in his eyes before heading up the stairs. Perkins was waiting a top like a child ready to get a present on Christmas as he snatches the leash and pulls Connor along to his car.

"This is going to be so fun!!" He laughs wickedly as he quickly drives to the convention. Connor was silent throughout the entire ride and stayed obedient while he follows Perkins. At some point, he was in front of curious and cheering people as Perkins was being introduced. "-yes, he is indeed the good Akshaykeerti. He became so obedient after some training, just look at his face!" he says as he takes off the muzzle. Connor numbly stares at everyone as Perkins gripped his face to show everyone as they took photos. At some point he was stripped of his shirt, showing off his sun marking whilst strapped onto some sort of table to keep him from hurting anybody he supposed. Perkins pointing at the parts of his body that they spotted abnormalities in. "-I would cut him open to show you guys his weirdly coloured organs but I don't know how you guys feel about blood!"

"go right on ahead!" The convention owners says. That's where emotion leaked its way back into Connor as he thrashed so Perkins couldn't get a good cut in.

"MOTHER FUCKER!" Perkins barks as Connor screams in pain when the man just stabbed him right in the gut before dragging the knife down cleanly, he makes four other incisions so he can peel back the skin and muscle to show off his organs. Connor panted as everyone seemed to forget he was even a living being as Perkins tore his organs out. He wondered himself how he was able to survive when he was brutalized like this.. did Rhea make them practically impossible to kill? Sure, he killed himself and Conrad before but, why? As they spoke, Connor went numb again as he questioned his existence. Medical doctors came in and put his organs back into their rightful place before sewing him back up in a way that gave him invisible scars. He can see at least some pity in the doctor's eyes as he was taken off the table. He was ordered to redress before he was placed back into his bindings. What would Kamski do if he saw his creations being used like this. The god of creation may destroy what he created in the process of saving another thing he created. Connor stared out into the crowd before he shakes his head and decides he might as well fuck around while he has the chance.

"Hey Perkins, you fucker." The FBI in question turned around, irritated that he was interrupted by Connor of all things. Connor smiles at him before he hops up so his arms were now in front of him. Taking the metal leash attached to his cuffs, he whips it against Perkins face. He didn't bother trying to run though since he couldn't do anything without this collar on. Perkins was now bleeding on the ground in pain as Connor was nearly shot by the convention owner, that's where Perkins got up and violently shoved the convention owner.

"HEY! IF YA KILL HIM YOU MAKE HIM A FREE MAN!" He growls before facing Connor. Connor only grins as Perkins grips the leash. "And you.." He hisses. "Are getting severe punishment for this." He faces all the started scientist and journalist alike. "And now, we will be leaving for he is now deemed inefficient to be in a working environment." Why was this so worth it? Because now Perkins will forever remember him and the pain he can still cause as a mortal. The car ride silent and tense besides Connor's chuckles as he hands Perkins the tissue box in his car.

"Might as well clean up." Perkins glares at him before he grabs a whole pile and put it over the wound on his face as they got out of the car. He began to drag Connor down to his cell and starts to take off the muzzle and handcuffs with one hands before gently nudging Connor inside. Connor smiles at Perkins as the man glares at him through the field for some time as if thinking about what he'll do with the god next. Connor walks up and puts his hand on the field, blowing Perkins a kiss as he starts walking away. "Have fun with the new mark!" Perkins only flips him off from the top of the stares before slamming it close. Connor stared for some time before he grins at Daniel. "I did that to him! I took the leash and just cracked it on his face!" He laughs as Daniel gasped and looked horrified by the statement.

"You're in so much trouble now..."


	11. The Garden

Connor screams as he was shocked with 100,000 watts. Enough to kill him, he was sure if he was a normal human.. "FUUUUCCCKKK!!" He screams again before the machine was turned off, he starts panting for what air he could before he starts screaming again. Glaring at the smiling Perkins whom casually drunk form his paper cup full of coffee.

"Alright, that's enough." He calls as he gets up and made his way towards Connor, sipping his coffee. "Naughty, naughty boy." He tsked as he points at the bandage covering the left side of his face, dragging a hand from his right brow down to his jaw. "You made this new scar on my face with that stupid leash." Stepping out of the way as Connor attempts to spit in his face before lying back totally exhausted. Perkins forced Connor's mouth open before pouring coffee in, obviously he had to swallow it or he would have choked. After that, he gags as Perkins shoved two of his fingers into Connor's mouth and forced him to close his mouth. "If you bite me, I'll tell them to raise the voltage. Suck." Connor scowled in disgust but obeyed anyways until Perkins pulled his fingers away. "Okay, bring him back to his cell. He had enough harm done." He calls to soldiers standing at the ready by the door.

"Prick.." Connor hisses as Perkins dumps the rest of the steaming hot coffee onto his face, earning a cry of pain from him before he was muzzled and cuffed. Forced to be dragged back to his cell, they didn't even take the cuffs or muzzle off before they closed the cell and left. He simply takes a seat and looked down at his legs, they still ached from the electric shock. Sighing softly, he leans back against the wall of his cell. Looking up to the ceiling with a low groan of irritation, attempting to rub off the coffee on his shoulder as he gets up to start smashing his head on the field. Still twitching here and there as he felt the electricity burn in him more and more. He should be able to control it if it weren't for the stupid collar. Eventually curling up against the field, he just silently prays he could get this life over with and get reborn already. Stretching out a bit, he paces anxiously as yet another soldier comes down, with a key this time. His brows furrow as they walk in, looking around he takes off his collar. It wasn't long before his eyes glowed up and he used his pent up powers to lift the soldier straight into the ceiling.

"C-Connor! Connor! It's just me!" Watching the soldier take off his helmet. He relaxed a little at the sight of Gavin. Slowly Lowering him back onto the ground, he walks forward and rest his head on the shorter man's shoulder with a thankful sigh. "Hey bud.. Lets get you out of here." Connor smiles behind the muzzle as he nods gratefully as Gavin places a decoy collar on him before he pulls on his helmet and roughly drags him out of the cell. Connor stops to look at everyone, especially at Daniel.

"Wait.. Gavin." Urging for Gavin to stop.

"NO! We have no time-" Gripping his arm tightly in attempts to pull him.

"GAVIN!" Connor roars as he stomps his foot down, causing a crack. "We can't just leave them!" He cries as he looks at everyone. Trying to pull Gavin back to the others to only have Gavin grip him by the hair and pulls him up the stairs.

"We'll get them later. Right now we don't have enough time, kid." Connor continued to struggle a little as Gavin threw him out the door. He groans as he lands at Perkins' feet. Looking up at said male, he can see this odd expression on his face, eyes clouded with something he was unfamiliar with before the cursed man gripped his hair and pulled him to his toes.

"Ah.. look at you. Such a pretty god on the floor like that." He hums as he Connor was slowly pulled closer to Perkins' face. Getting more and more uncomfortable as Perkins put his hand on his shoulder and made him spin. "I think.. that maybe we should test something else on-" He didn't bother letting the man finish speaking as he put his restrains on flames before pulling the molten pieces apart, giving the man a good punch. Snatching Gavin up, he runs out the buildings, putting up flaming walls to keep anybody from getting close while he opens a portal quickly before throwing Gavin in. Diving in himself as he swiftly closes the portal. Panting, he nearly snaps his neck as he crawls to Gavin's side and checks up on him before piecing apart all the heavy armour so he wouldn't heat up. He gives startled jump as Gavin suddenly started coughing before sitting up, smacking his forehead against Connor's.

"HOLY FUCK WHAT IS THIS PLACE!?? HEAVEN??????" Connor shakes his head as he rubs his aching forehead, taking off the muzzle that was starting to muffle his ability to breath, along with the decoy collar. As soon as he did get it off though, Gavin was tracing over some of his scars. "Whoa what did they do to you..." He mutters as Connor shakes his head.

"Who cares about me, are you okay?" Gavin furrows his brows, wanting to say otherwise he decides to nod instead. Connor stands up a bit shaky and helps Gavin. Sort of becoming stubbornly annoyed as Gavin forced the god to lean on him as support. "Lets head to Rhea.. She may-"

"Holy shit, she's real!?" Connor smiles a little and nods as he limps alongside Gavin as they made their way to a shrine with a halo of a fire and ice above it. He thinks it over a little as he stares at the shrine then back at Gavin then back at the shrine. Hesitantly, he lets go of Gavin and nods for him to follow him inside. The doors creaked loudly as light entered the dark inside, a large hand pulled it the rest of the way open.

"Akshaykeerti!" Rhea cries as she picks him up and brings him to her face, kissing his forehead in a motherly manner. "You're okay.. you're okay, but how?" Connor simply points back at Gavin as Rhea slowly lowered her hand towards him. He giggles at his hesitates to hop on and be pulled towards Rhea. Being given many thanks as the commotion from Rhea caused gods and goddess to come to the doors. Seemingly shocked by Connor's and Gavin's, a human, appearance in the garden. It felt good to see this place again, surprisingly. Much better then being electrocuted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ehhhhhh, this was a mess.


	12. PTSD

"I'm sorry!" He screams as he slams his fist on the glass. Water slowly reaching up to his shoulders as he cries out for help. Apologizing to Perkins as the water continued to raise. "PLEASE! STOP! I DON'T WANT TO GO UNDER!!" He screams as his useless efforts of getting out came to an end. Coughing up water as it reached him mouth, he can see Perkins smiling on the other side as he watched the god struggle for his breath. "PLEASE! PLEASE! I DON'T WANT TO-" He starts choking as his hands clawed at the glass with a cry. Continuing to try and get the last of air he could as he sobs, struggling with the bindings on his ankles, he pounds on the glass. Vision blurring as he choked for air in his struggles

 

* * *

 

Gasping as he woke up in cold sweat, he sobs as he curls up and creams in horror and pain. His whole body hurt so much, he just wanted to kick and scream. Maybe even torture Perkins as the man did to him. Everything felt like so much, so loud, so sensitive. He sobs louder as he grips at his curly brunette hair tightly. "PLEASE! PLEASE LEAVE ME ALONE!!" He cries to nobody with large eyes, fear eminent in them. More sobs escaped him till somebody came bursting through his door. He couldn't hear them calling to him in panic, nor did he notice how he was being cradled to somebody's chest until he heard soft whispers.

"-it's going to be okay Connor.. nobody is here to hurt you.." A sniffle to follow as he was pulled closer to whoever it was. The sniffles he can hear became sobs as his hold tightened even more. He can hear the rumbling in their chest as their tears landed on Connor's face. He blinks away his own tears and looks up at the person above him. He can see those familiar icy blue eyes and it didn't even take long before dread passed over him, his heart felt like Kamski was squeezing it just enough so that it didn't burst just yet, but it was on the brink of it. His brows furrow as he grabs Conrad's face shakily.

"Con.. Conrad?" He mutters as the moon god stared at him quietly before nodding. Connor rubs away at his tears to see those eyes a little better before wiping away at his own with a sniffle. "I'm sorry.." He chokes out as he wraps his arms around Conrad and rest his head on the larger man's chest. He can feel the way his heart stutter before he starts moving Connor to lay down with him. It wasn't long before they were both tangle against each other in a crying mess. Seeking comfort to ease their pain. Connor gave a tiny sob as he unconsciously starts to tells Conrad about everything that happened then down to how scared he was. How weak he felt. Conrad had managed to stay quiet throughout. Connor sort of appreciated how he was doing his best to stay calm so Connor would. It was merely midnight and Connor should be resting after all, especially with all the internal damage little Alice aka Agnieszka found through a full body scan she did some time after she had returned. Gavin was brought back home and it under surveillance not long after in order to keep him safe for sacrificing himself to save Connor.

"Connor, you shouldn't have made me leave.. I could've been there to comfort you. I could've kept you safe.." Conrad whispers in a broken deep voice. Connor chokes as he buries his face into the man's neck and shakes his head.

"I-If you did.. you'd be just as broken as me." He sighs as he pulls the moon closer. The moon returned the gesture as they clung to one another tightly. Curling up further, he softly cries to himself after he was sure Conrad was fast asleep. "I'm sorry my dear hunter.." He whispers as he slowly slides out oft he moons arms. He climbs over slowly and off the bed, pulling the blanket over Conrad before he leaves to take a little walk in the night.

 


	13. Anguish

The moon shined down on him as he stares down at Kamski's pool. Maybe his creator could do something about him? Rid of these memories.. suppress them for a while maybe. Help ease the pain in his body and heart. Taking a deep breath, he takes off his socks and shoes first before his pants and shirt so he was in his black trunks. Fiddling with his hands, he wondered how Hank was at this moment while his hands occupied themselves by folding his clothes and placing them in a neat pile before tracing his many scars. Taking another deep breath he steps into the relaxed bloody red water, watching it ripple gold while he walks further in till he was in the center, water just below his pecs, he stood still till it settles again, arms moving to an 'x' form across his chest, legs tight together. He closes his eyes as he began his prayer to Kamski, a prayer to visit him for help. Opening them he watches the water slowly shine gold, starting from his body and spreading outwards. He nearly screams by the sudden pain in his body, all of his wounds reopening to bloody the gold before he was dragged down under. It wasn't long till he landed on a fluffy white carpet, a red trim all around, wounds closed, and his skin dry. Yet he can still feel pure anguish all over.

"Stand up." He obeys as he pulls his arms to his sides and face Kamski. Watching his creator scowl at the scars all over form a good walk around. "Who did this to you?" Connor stays silent before opening his mouth.

"Richard Perkins. The agent whom interfered in my last mission from Rhea to destroy our moon." He spoke in a monotone, watching his creator's scowl turn into one of pure anger.

"You should've been more careful! He could've killed you in the worse possible way with those stupid test humans do, hell you could've never seen your oh so favorite father again!! Yo're not the god of war, okay? You're-" and Kamski continued to speak on and on to put Connor in his place while the sun simply stepped back and crossed his arms again, seeing that his creator is no use for him at the moment, so he leaves. His head hung low as he slowly rose out of the golden water before it turned back to it's bloody red colour. A sigh escaped him as he made his way out and clawed at his stomach, all the pain returning as he collapses to the ground with a silent cry. He felt like he was dying in a way. If that were the case then he needed to see Hank or maybe it was just Kamski putting him in immense pain for leaving with without permission. Whatever it was, he wanted Hank. He sobs as he thinks about the man and their dog. Redressing, he hugs himself tightly as he tried forcing himself to make a portal before stepping through. Closing it quickly, he stands in front of the small white house before walking up to the door, freezing up as his leg caught on something. Looking down he can see a wire as said wire set off an alarm. It wasn't long before the door was slammed open and a gun was to his face.

"I SAID HE ISN'T HERE- Connor?" Hank's angry expression melted into tears as he threw the revolver aside before pulling his child close. Letting go, he sets the alarm back into place and helped Connor walk over the wire before grabbing the revolver again, heading inside with the god before hugging him tightly again. Sumo barking happily as he jumped up on Connor. Connor winces and gently pushed Hank away, along with Connor.

"As much as I want to hug, my body is still in pain.." He mutters as he takes a seat on the fur cover couch. Hank nods as he runs off to get Connor a glass of water. Connor lets Sumo onto the couch and lie his large head on Connor's lap. Scratching behind his ears, he takes a sip of the water that Hank hands him. Connor sighs softly as he looks up at Hank quietly. "dad.. do you want to live with me in the spirit realm? Sumo can come with.. we'll be together forever!" He smiles a little as he waits for his father's answer.

"I don't.. I don't think that's fair Connor. I'm sure all the gods or goddesses had their own parents butt, they didn't bring them there to remain forever. I'm sorry. I just can't accept. I'm sure Sumo would be fine going, but not me." Connor feels hurt by the short statement before nodding as he lowers his head.

"Of course dad.. At least do stay in the same place with Gavin though. You're both at risk after.. my escape." Hank nods. "I was gonna head over there now actually. Keep Sumo safe, kibble is in-"

"The lower left cabinet in the far back." He responds as he smiles at Hank. "I'll miss you.." Hank nods as he leans over and hugs Connor carefully. "I love you dad.." Hugging him back.

"I love you too son."


	14. Perkins

Connor takes the fluffy blonde Scottish fold from Gavin. Sumo whimpering softly as Hank said his final goodbyes to the Saint Bernard. "Are you guys sure about this?" Hank nods.

"To keep you company for the rest of eternity." Gavin nods in agreement as he head inside after giving Connor a pat on the shoulder. Connor sighs softly as he watches Hank do the same, pausing at the door with Gavin. "Visit before we go completely." He smiles as Connor turns around and opens a portal, he walks in and watches Sumo hesitate as the Scottish Fold climbed up to sit on his shoulder. Closing the portal, he watches Sumo look around wearily before taking his leash off, setting the cat down.

"Why is my cat here and where did you go?" Conrad suddenly speak up behind Connor. He screams and turns around shakily, clutching his chest.

"Conrad!" He grins before clearing his throat at the suspicious look upon Conrad's face. "I went to talk to Hank and Gavin last night.. I tried offering them to stay here with us but. you know how it went down." feeling Sumo press against him to growl at Conrad. Connor scratches his head as the Scottish fold scampered towards Conrad and promptly jumped into his arms. Connor smiles a little and looked down at Sumo before sighs softly. "I'mma go bring Sumo to the pool, if you'd like to come with you Scottish fold." Starting to walk anyways before Conrad could answer, he watches as sumo begins to run, causing him to do the same as he sprints after the Saint. He watches the dog jump and dive into the 9 ft side of the pool. Rolling his eyes, he manages to strip before he dive in with only his trunks on. Resurfacing, he gasped and swims over to Sumo, making their way to the three foot side. He gave a laugh as Sumo walks up to one foot and starts shaking himself off before jumping on Connor. "Sumo no! Down!" He laughs as he hugs the dog tightly. Sumo barks as his tail causes water to splash everywhere.

"Mind another to join you and your beast?" He looks up as he watches Markus descend from the heavens, his armour seemingly melting away into a pair of swim shorts.

"I don't mind!" Letting Sumo go as he happily ran up to Markus and promptly pushed him in. Connor laughed as Sumo jumped in, holding up his arms to shield himself from the splash as Markus stood up with Sumo panting behind him. It didn't take very long for other gods and goddesses to come join them in the fun. Little Alice hanging around and talking to Sumo, Kara splashing her husband Luther whom just picked her up and threw her back into the pool with a low laugh, North battling it out with Josh, Simon with the recently freed Daniel. The twins smiling at each other and telling their respective stories at the pool side, Rupert speaking to the flamingos and swans, Ralph the unpredictable is sitting besides little Alice, enjoying the small talk. It was just a peaceful day without orders from Rhea.

"My sun." a voice speaks up, Connor looks up and walks to the pool edge towards Conrad as everyone continues to relax. "We have to go. Perkins is rounding up a swarm of people and their snatching every one of our disciples off the skies, sea, and ground." Connor didn't take much convincing as he hoped out and quickly redressed before opening a portal hurriedly, eyes glowing a fiery red as he offers for Conrad to go through first. Not really caring as everyone stopped to question what was going on in a series of mutters.

"No you go first." Connor growls as Conrad tries to shove him in.

"Nah, I'm good." Trying again. Connor scoffs and roundhouse kicks Conrad in the head so he fell in out of irritation. Jumping in soon after as he closes it. Conrad stared at him un-amused as they fell through the sky. Connor only grins as they both made their eyes glow once again before they were flying in the sky. Conrad used a booming voice to gain the people's attention. "THE GODS ARE AT UNEASE WITH WHAT YOU HUMANS HAVE DONE. YOU BRING VIOLENCE AND WAR AMONG YOURSELF AND THE GODS AND GODDESSES WHICH IS NOT A SMART MOVE AMONG YOU ALL!" He looks at Connor before they both take a deep breath and speak.

" _WE THE SUN AND MOON UNDER RHEA'S GUIDANCE AND OF KAMSKI'S CREATION ARE HERE TO BRING HAVOC UPON YOU TILL YOU BRING US THE MAN WE SEEK; RICHARD PERKINS._ " Conrad closes his mouth and lets it settle in a bit before Connor speaks alone.

"THIS MAN HAS DONE NOTHING BUT TORTURE ME AND MY PEOPLE! HE HAS GIVEN ME MENTAL SCARS AND PHYSICAL THAT'LL NEVER HEAL AND ALWAYS REMAIN FOR ETERNITY. HE DOES NOT WISH TO HELP YOU UNDERSTAND YOUR GODS LIKE HE PROMISES, INSTEAD HE DESTROYS US SO THAT WE CAN NO LONGER PROTECT YOU FROM THE HELL HE IS BRINGING UPON YOU FOR THINKING THAT WE GIVE UP EASILY!" He roars out flames along the beach shores. Listening to distant cries of fear. "Conrad, get Gavin and Hank to the spirit realm to reside till the war is over. I'll get a head start on Richard." Conrad nods, just as they were about to part, he feels the moon's hand latch onto his. "What is it-" He's silence by a mouth on his. Arms pulling him close. The moment he'd wish last forever soon ended with a smiling Conrad.

"Be careful  _my_ moon. I wish nothing but your safety.." Kissing his forehead before he descends to find their fathers. Connor stays there for some time and smiles to himself before he faces the people, quick to incinerate a helicopter coming from above. He didn't bother saving the people since he knew they would survive the fall into the ocean.

"Since when was I known to be careful?" Setting his entire body on fire before he descends.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a couple dork gods learning what the world is like.


End file.
